


Together

by Catattack678



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catattack678/pseuds/Catattack678
Summary: Miles Morales lives in the my hero academia
Kudos: 3





	Together

Mile's Morales always loved Japan and he loved his new school UA high school the breeding ground of future hero's like All Might and he wanted to be one just like them. So Today was his first day he was walking to class when he came across a boy with freckles and green hair looking a little nervous "Hi" he said in his most friendly voice the boy looked at him and made a smile "hello" the boy seemed friendly enough didn't look like he'll steal Miles money "My name's Mile's you?" "My name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you Mile's" "You too man". They had finally made it to their room Class 1-A **that's a big door** mile's thought in his head as he opened it to see a tall boy with Glasses and blue hair yelling at a boy with spikey blonde hair with piercing red eye's "You must stop being disrespectful to the school rule's delinquent!" he said while karate chopping the air "who shoved a stick up your ass i'm here to become the best hero ever so how about you leave before i kick you where the sun don't shine?!" **yike's is that a hero or a villian** Mile's had been listening to the conversation and looked back towards Izuku who was talking to a girl with Brown hair and Brown Eye's **ok Midoriya i see what your playing at** but before he could walk over there and introduce himself to the girl he heard a voice "If your here to make friend's i suggest you leave" a dry voice said and a yellow sleeping bag rolled out from the podium **is that a catpillar?** mile's thought as the sleeping bag turned into a man with the most depressed and tired eye's mile's had ever seen that was until he couldn't see anything "here put this on and meet me at the training ground's" he said after he had already thrown a gym uniform which covered mile's eye's.

After all of the class had put on their uniform's and Mile's had met some more of his classmate's they all were at the training waiting for instruction's 

"you Bakugo how far could you throw in middle school?" **oh so his name is bakugo** which was mile's first thought after he had said that "65 meter's" 

"Alright throw this ball but use you quirk" Bakugo grabbed a ball and got into the white circle and prepped himself ready for this and winded up and threw the ball with a hard explosion that sent the ball flying as the teacher looked at the tracker he showed it to the class "700 METER'S?!" they all screamed Bakugo feeling proud that he had shown these extra's what he's capable of. "Were doing Quirk Apprehension test whoever get's the lowest score will be expelled" those last word's sending shiver's down their spine's.[  
](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Quirk_Apprehension_Test)

Everyone had been doing good Mile's got to show off some of his spider power's really well and people were impressed until the score's were shown and at the bottom was Midoriya "i'm sorry Izuku" he said to the depressed looking boy and patted his back but then Mr Aizawa got a creepy smile on his face and said "Just Kidding no one is being expelled" all of the classes heart's did triple backflip's when he said that.

After School was over Izuku and Mile's began to walk home when The boy with the glasses joined up with them "Hello Mr Mile's My name is Tenya lida" he said with a bow at the end "nice to meet ya man" and they continued walking until the girl from earlier met up with them her name was Ochaco Uraraka and Mile's could tell Izuku liked her when he immediately let her call him deku while turning beet red.

**Ya know i think im going to like this school** [  
](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Quirk_Apprehension_Test)


End file.
